His Angel
by HeartAngel1796
Summary: 'What if' for the Christmas special; When Chat Noir is about to destroy the big Christmas tree, something else stops him. Like a certain classmate of his, with hair as dark as night and bluebell eyes who happens to be walking by. Merry MariChat-mas.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Holidays and a Merry Christmas to u, my readers!**

 **I had this idea for a different take on the Christmas special last Christmas, but didn't get enough of it done in time. I didn't start working on it again until just last month and I still don't even have half of it done (almost done with 2nd chapter). I wanted to have this whole story done and published before Christmas, and I doubt I will. But I at least had to post the first chapter.**

 **I'm a slow writer most of the time, but I've gotten slower because I haven't been feeling well again (I know, worst time of the year to be feeling like crap. Not only is Christmas right around the corner, but my birthday is around the corner from there.)**

 **Any-who, here we go with the Christmas special...**

* * *

Adrien and Nathalie had been decorating the house for Christmas all day. Although Mr. Agreste had failed to come down at all to see their hard work, Adrien was optimistic he would like it. But by later that evening, his optimism began to fade. It was getting late, he and Nathalie were almost done with the tree, and his father still had not come down to see him. Not once.

This was their first Christmas since his mother left. And instead of sharing his grief with the only other person who misses her as much as he does, his father was shutting himself away and grieving all alone. His father usually shut himself away, burying himself in his work, but it was Christmas. A time to be with family and friends. A time for kindness and celebration. But even on this day, he decided to leave his son out in the cold. Leaving him to miss not only his mother, but also his father.

Realizing it was pointless and that his father wasn't going to spend Christmas with him at all, Adrien abandoned the tree-trimming and went up to his room.

Before going upstairs, however, the Gorilla had just walked in the front door and handed him a pink-wrapped present. But as soon as he got to his room, the young model just tossed it onto his bed as he sat there, thinking about how selfish his father was being.

"I just want this terrible day to be over and done with," he grumbled to himself, Plagg floating beside him. This Christmas had nothing good to offer him, so he wanted no part of it.

A part of him was a little curious about the gift wrapped in cute pink paper sitting at the foot of his bed, what it was or who it was from, but all he could focus on at the moment was how frustrated he was with his father.

Unable to even stand being in the house any longer, without any warning, Adrien summoned Plagg to transform him.

Once transformed, Chat Noir leapt out his window, leaving it opened and the pink present on his bed.

As he jumped over rooftops, Chat Noir sang his lament.

" _It's Christmas in Paris, all is cheery and bright_

 _But I am all alone tonight"_

(Chat stood on a chimney across the street from Nino's apartment, watching his best friend laugh and have a nice holiday dinner with his parents.)

" _Families are together with their gifts by their side, only Chat Noir's alone tonight"_

(Chat arrived outside a window of the Le Grand Paris Hotel dining room and watched as waiters served Chloe and her father a fine holiday feast for two.)

" _There's no warmth for me, no tenderness for me, I'm alone like a cat in the night_

 _I'm a sad, lonely kitty, won't anyone take pity?_

 _Chat Noir is alone tonight"_

(Snow continued to fall peacefully around him as the feline superhero leaped threw the city and over rooftops.)

" _Chat Noir is alone tonight"_

(Chat eventually stopped at the sight of the big Christmas tree outside the Hotel de Ville, resenting the cheery symbol of the holiday standing proudly, mocking his misery. Chat stood on the building overlooking the tree, glaring it down.)

" _No one cares about me, if I'm lost or I'm found, then I'm just like a cat in the night_

 _I'll take your symbol of joy and beat it into the ground,_

 _I'm the vengeful cat of the night"_

(Chat jumped from the building, his baton in his hands as he ran through the snow, heading straight for the decorative tree.)

" _I'm the vengeful cat of the night!"_

Crying out in rage, Chat held his baton ready to strike as he approached the tree. He wanted to take all his anger and frustration out on it. But just as he was about to take that first swing…

"Chat Noir!"

Chat stopped in his tracks when the startled voice that called to him hit his ears. With his baton still raised, Chat turned his head to where he heard his second identify being called. And there, standing on his left a few yards away on the sidewalk in a black winter coat, white ear-muffs, fluffy snow boots, and a pink scarf around her neck… was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. A small box in her mitten-covered hands.

"W-What are you doing?" she asked, her eyes wide with concern.

Chat's own eyes widened as they locked with hers. He was surprised, seeing her of all people out there with him. But then her question began to sink in. What was he doing? His mother was gone and his father was ignoring him, so he was going to beat at this enormous Christmas tree because he wasn't having a good Christmas.

Now that he thought about it, it sounded horrible. And by the look on Marinette's face, she looked pretty horrified herself, seeing him about to do something so awful.

That was when he really realized not just what he almost did, but what he was already doing.

He was scaring her.

He must look like a total monster, about to destroy something so good and beautiful.

Breathing heavily, horrified with himself, Chat let the baton slip out of his hands and land in the snow. Quickly followed by his knees. Chat then lowered his head and covered his face with his hands, sobs choking from his throat as fat tears fell from his eyes, soaking his leather gloves and mask.

True, Marinette was startled, seeing her partner about to vandalize such a cherished holiday piece to the public. For a moment, she thought that he was being controlled by an akuma and being forced to do their bidding again. But by his reaction to seeing her, he clearly realized what he was about to do wasn't right. And when she saw him collapse and start to cry, she knew something was wrong. Not 'akuma' wrong, but 'personal problem' wrong perhaps.

When the sound of his sobs hit her ears, Marinette's first instinct was to rush over and comfort him. So that's what she did. "Chat!" she cried as she slid to her knees in the snow in front of him. Chat continued to hide his face as he cried, not noticing her closer presence. After putting the box she carried aside, Marinette cautiously placed her hands on his shoulders as they slightly shook with his sobs. "Chat Noir?" she said more quietly, trying to get him to look at her. Feeling the gentle hands on his shoulders quieted his aching sobs for a moment as he finally raised his head. Pulling his face out of his hands, Chat came face to face with his sweet friend and classmate, her big azure eyes wide with concern as they looked into his green, cat-like ones, tears still falling over his mask and down his cheeks. Seeing such a friendly and welcoming face, seeking comfort, Chat broke down once again, throwing his arms around the girl before him. As he cried into her shoulder, Marinette wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay. Shhhh, it's okay," she whispered to him, rubbing circles over his leather-clad back. "I've got you. I'm here." Chat's sobbing slowed to shaky breaths and sniffles as Marinette continued her soothing whispers and back rubbing.

In between sniffles, he could smell her hair as he took deep breaths to calm down. She smelled so nice. Like cinnamon and sugar, vanilla, fresh-baked cookies; that must come from living in a bakery her whole life. And then there was a flowery sent, most likely from her shampoo. Sweet pea, or maybe cherry blossoms. Whichever it was, it was lovely and seemed to help calm his tears.

In her warm embrace, he started to feel better.

After a few minutes of being held, Chat finally pulled back, still sniffling. "I'm-I'm sorry," he said as he wiped at his cheek with the heel of his wrist.

"No, it's fine," Marinette replied, still kneeing in front of him. "You okay now?"

"Yeah, I guess." Chat wiped at his eyes again before looking up to the big Christmas tree he almost ruined. But just looking at it once again reminded him of how his mother loved Christmas and how much he missed her today. "No… I'm really not okay," he choked out as fresh tears started to leak from his eyes.

Marinette scrambled to comfort him again. "Shhh, it's alright. Please don't cry," she tried to hush him as she placed a hand on his shoulder and used the other to wipe tears from his cheeks. "Wait." Marinette took her hands away and Chat missed them instantly. He sat there on his knees as he watched the bluenette dig in her coat pockets. From her left pocket, she pulled out a small white handkerchief with pink thread stitched into a pattern along the edges, and offered it to him. "Here."

Chat smiled through his sadness. "Thank you," he said as he took it gratefully to wipe away the rest of his tears.

Marinette waited patiently as Chat wiped his eyes and cheeks, giving him a bit more time to calm himself before asking him anything. She wanted to know what had him so distraught that he would want to deliberately destroy the big Christmas tree. As partners, they didn't know much about each other's personal lives as civilians, so she couldn't know for sure what was wrong. But something had to be going on. For someone to be this upset on Christmas of all days of the year, something personal (most likely family related) had to be wrong. The thought of her dear partner possibly having such an unloving family made her insides ache.

Marinette hated seeing her partner like this. She hated seeing anyone sad, but this was the first time she has seen Chat Noir cry or get that angry, and she found that she hated it even more. She wanted to help him. She had already lent him her shoulder to cry on, now she wanted to offer her ear to listen.

After a minute or two of watching the snow fall around them, Chat's small whimpers finally stopped and he just let his hands rest on his lap, grasping the handkerchief. Maybe he could talk now. "You wanna tell me what's wrong?" she asked him gently.

Chat looked up from the handkerchief and once again saw Marinette's big sympathetic eyes. She was willing to listen, and Adrien felt that he really needed a friend right now. But he wasn't Adrien right now, he was supposed to be Chat Noir. If he sounded too much like Adrien, Marinette would surely realize it was him. He wanted to talk and he would, he just had to be careful. "It's my first Christmas without my mom, and my dad isn't handling it well," he explained, casting his eyes down at the handkerchief again. "He's basically ignoring me, so I've got nobody," he continued, starting to feel a bit choked up again. "It's Christmas and I'm all alone."

He would have started crying again if a small, light blue mitten-covered hand hadn't gently placed itself on top of his. Chat snapped his head back up and there Marinette still was, looking at him with her big, sweet eyes. Had they always been that blue, he wondered in his head as Marinette started to talk.

"You're not alone," she told him in a voice like the softest silk. "I'm right here, and no one should feel alone on Christmas. Not on my watch," she said determined before giving him a reassuring smile. Heart melting on the spot, Chat smiled back, genuinely starting to feel better. As they looked at each other, off in the distance, the two could hear the ringing of bells. "Hey, you hear that?" Marinette asked, her smile now one of excitement. She knew what those bells meant. Swiftly, Marinette took a firmer hold of Chat's hands and pulled him up to his feet with her. "Merry Christmas, Chat Noir," she said happily.

Chat couldn't help be smile with her. "Merry Christmas, Marinette," he said, and he meant it.

They continued to hold each other's hands as they smiled. Chat savored the moment, feeling happier about today. But as the bells chiming ended a few seconds later, a look of realization struck Marinette's face. "Oh god, it's so late! I have to go," she said hastily, taking her hands away to reach down to pick up the box she had from the ground.

"You gotta get home?" Chat asked, a bit disappointed she had to leave. She probably had to get back home for a special holiday dinner with her parents. And that once again raised the question in Chat's head of why she was out here all by herself on Christmas Eve in the first place. He hoped she didn't have any family issues and was avoiding her house like he was. But that couldn't be. He'd met her parents and they both seemed like nice people and loving parents.

He however didn't have to ponder this long before getting an answer.

"Yes. Well, no, but-" Marinette stuttered as she was bent down. This made Chat smile again. Her stutter was kinda cute sometimes. "I do, but first I need to deliver this," she said as she rose back up to her full height, sticking the box out in front of her for him to see. Now that he could really look at the box she had with her, he could see it was a long red box with 'Joyeuses fetes' written on the top with a sparkle trail underlining it. And it smelled like cake. "Mrs. Roussel ordered a yule log cake from my family's bakery, but she couldn't come in today to pick it up. Her son came down with a fever and can't leave him alone. So I volunteered to bring it to them."

The feline superhero was once again taken in by the bluenette's selflessness. "That was very nice of you," he complemented her.

"Thanks," Marinette shrugged. "Mom and Papa were busy finishing preparing dinner so I thought I'd drop this off at their house real quick and be back just in time." After explaining all that, Marinette's eyes wandered downwards, not sure what else to say. She had to get going if she wanted to deliver the cake in good time and make it home for Christmas dinner. She didn't want to leave anyone waiting, but she really didn't want to just leave Chat Noir out there in the cold either. He was still upset, and it didn't feel right to her abandoning him like that.

Chat didn't want to leave her either. He was actually starting to enjoy the evening just being with her for the last few minutes. And he definitely didn't want to return to his cold, lonely house and spend Christmas Eve alone. He had to try and make this last just a little bit longer.

"Uh, Marinette," he said, regaining her attention. "Would you mind if I walked with you?" he asked. Marinette looked surprised for a moment before Chat continued. "Like you said, no one should be alone on Christmas, and I wouldn't want you out walking at this time of night all by yourself." Chat then brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck. "Plus, I don't think I'm ready to go back home just yet," he admitted meekly.

To his relief and delight, Marinette smiled. "I wouldn't mind at all." Chat grinned back before picking up his forgotten baton from the snow and reattaching it to his lower back. "Come on, their house is just around the corner," she instructed, gesturing for him to follow her. Chat gladly followed after her, stuffing the handkerchief into his suit pocket as he walked beside her back to the sidewalk.

* * *

 **I don't know when I'll finish the next chapter, let alone the rest of this story, but I hope u at least enjoyed this 1st chapter by itself.**

 **I have another story I really want to finish before the year is over and I'm almost done with the last chapter, so my focus will be mainly there for now.**

 **Until then, wishes of good cheer and Happy Holidays everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all, Merry Christmas.**

 **I know I said I wasn't sure when I was going to continue this because I'm basically out of time to have this whole thing done before the holidays are over. But I also said I was almost done with this 2nd chapter, so I thought it would be good to at least finish and post it on Christmas Eve or Day.**

* * *

Marinette and Chat Noir walked side by side, rounding the corner from the Hotel de Ville and started walking down the sidewalk of a residential street.

Chat tried apologizing again for startling her and almost destroying the big Christmas tree, but Marinette told him not to worry about it. She was more concerned than startled when she saw him running at the tree with his baton drawn to strike. She was just glad she was able to stop him in time and help him get to the bottom of why he was so upset. Chat was grateful for her intervention too. He had wanted to take out all his frustration and grief on his father out on that tree, but he knew he would feel awful for it afterwards. And the tree was fine, so there was no harm done.

Still, Chat couldn't stop feeling a bit guilty for what he almost did. But more than that, he felt grateful for Marinette's presence; both for when he almost destroyed the tree and afterwards up to that very moment. She comforted him and listened when he needed a minute to let his emotions out and she was letting him accompany her on her delivery. She didn't need him there, but she understood he still needed a friend while he was still upset, and she was more than happy to be in his company a bit longer.

As they walked down the street, Chat couldn't help noticing the big snow drifts on the sides of the walkways, piled up from snowplows and people shoveling.

Unable to resist, Chat jumped into the snow drift, landing on his back. Marinette stopped walking and just watched, an irresistible smile on her face as she watched the black leather cat move his arms up and down and his legs together and apart in the snow.

When he was done, Chat extended a hand up to her. Smiling, with a shake of her head, Marinette took his hand and pulled him back up onto his feet and out of the snow. The pair laughed as they looked back down at the strange impression he had made in the snow. It looked like a regular snow angel for the most part, but his cat ears and belt tail had stuck out in the snow.

"Cat angel," Marinette said as she laughed. Chat had to agree that that was what it looked like and laughed harder.

When they were done laughing, they walked on. After passing a few more residences, they finally reached their destination. Marinette climbed the steps of the stoop and rang the doorbell, Chat right behind her.

Within seconds, the door opened to a kind-looking young woman. She wore a dark magenta sweater, jeans, and fluffy slippers. Her hair was brown, which she wore up in a messy bun. As soon as she recognized who was standing on her doorstep, a great smile grew on her face faster than Chat could blink. "Marinette!" she exclaimed with joy before opening her arms and leaning over the threshold to envelop the bluenette in a friendly hug. Marinette wanted to hug her back, but she couldn't with the cake box in her hands.

When the older woman pulled away, Marinette gave her a sweet smile. "Hi Mrs. Roussel. I brought you your yule log cake," she said, holding the box out for her to take.

"Oh Marinette, you are an angel!" she said as she took the box from the young girl, a sparkle of tremendous gratitude in her eyes. "Thank you." Chat was captivated by the scene happening before him. Seeing how other people adored Marinette for her kind heart was certainly a sight to behold. Mrs. Roussel was right to call her an angel. Chat was snapped out of his thoughts when a loud gasp came from the woman of the house. Chat looked back at Mrs. Roussel and saw her staring at him. "By God… you are-" she uttered, flabbergasted at seeing one of Paris's superheroes on her doorstep with Marinette.

"Chat Noir? Yes indeed," the feline hero said charmingly before giving her an exquisite bow. "A Merry Christmas to you, madam."

"And a Merry Christmas to you," she replied politely but still very starstruck, before looking back at the young lady in his company. "Marinette, I didn't know you and Chat Noir were friends," she said, very intrigued. Mrs. Roussel quickly glanced behind her, back inside. "Won't you both come in for a minute? I wouldn't want you freezing while I get my purse." Marinette and Chat glanced at each other; Chat silently asking if it was okay to go in, Marinette was asking Chat if he wanted to go in. To answer each other, they simply smiled before walking passed the threshold, wiping their shoes on the doormat, and stood in a short hallway. Mrs. Roussel closed the door behind them and walked over to a little table in the hallway, where her purse sat. "I am so glad you came Marinette. My husband's plane was delayed so he's going to be late coming home for Christmas," she said as she placed the cake box on the table by her purse.

"That's too bad. I'm so sorry," Marinette said sympathetically. Chat looked sympathetic too but stayed quiet.

"It's alright. He called and said he'll be on the first flight tomorrow and be home in time to watch Ben open his presents."

"How is Ben?" Marinette asked.

"Oh, he's doing better. His fever finally broke a little while ago but he's still resting," she said as she dug through her purse. "He'll be happy to see we got the Dupain-Cheng yule log cake in time." After pulling her wallet out, Mrs. Roussel counted out how much she owed for the log cake. "Here you are," she said, handing Marinette the exact number of euros.

Marinette humbly took the money and put it in her little purse. "Thanks."

"Mommy?" a little voice called from the next room further down the short hall they stood in.

All three of them looked to the wide opening in the wall for a moment before Mrs. Roussel snapped her head back to her two visitors. "Oh. Excuse me for a moment," she said before quickly shoving her wallet back in her purse and dashed down the short hall, disappearing into what they assumed was the living room. Chat just stood there, not sure what to do being left alone in the home of someone he barely knew, with only his sweet friend from school. Marinette, however, knew these people well, so she knew that that voice could only be little Ben Roussel. With a concerned look on her face, Marinette grabbed the cake box from the hall table and walked a few steps down the hall, stopping in front of the entrance to the living room, light beaming from it into the shadowy hall. Chat still wasn't sure if it was okay to go anywhere, but if Marinette was allowed to just poke her head in to check on the sick little boy, what could it hurt if he did too? "Benny, everything okay sweetheart? You feel alright?" he heard Mrs. Roussel say in a tender voice to a little boy laying on the couch in the living room as he stood beside Marinette, looking into the big room.

The main light was on and they could see a couch facing their direction, a little boy—who looked no older than seven years, with brown hair just like his mother's and big forest green eyes—laying on it, his head on a pillow at one end, a blanket wrapped around him. He was also clutching a small plushie, but he couldn't tell what it was with it hidden under the kid's arm. All he could see was a bit of black. A coffee table stood in front of the couch, littered with various items for a little boy's sick day; tissue box, bottle of cough syrup, thermometer, ice pack, hand-held game, TV remote, a few comic books, and a glass of water.

His mother squatted down next to the couch, by her son's resting head. "I'm hungry," little Benny said, his voice quiet and slightly scratchy.

Mrs. Russel smiled, glad her son was getting his appetite back. "That's good. I'll heat up some soup for you," she said, standing back up again before grabbing the glass of water off the coffee table and held it out for him. "Keep drinking," she told him. It was important to stay hydrated when your body was fighting something.

"Okay," Ben said as he pushed himself up to sit up on the couch. His blanket pooled at his lap when he sat up, Chat noticed the boy's festive green and red pajamas. Ben took the glass carefully in both his hands and took a few small sips before handing it back to his mother. While Mrs. Roussel was putting the glass back on the coffee table, Ben's eyes wondered behind her to the entrance to the hallway where he was surprised to see Marinette, and his eyes widened in further surprise when he also saw a familiar young man in black leather and cat ears. "Mommy, it's-" Ben stuttered, pointing to the two guests standing just outside the living room.

Mrs. Roussel turned back to see them too before turning back to her son. "Oh. Marinette came to bring us our yule log cake."

"Hi Ben," Marinette said with a little wave and friendly smile.

Although he heard Marinette's kind greeting, Ben's eyes stayed locked on the feline superhero by her side. "Chat Noir," he muttered under his breath as he took ahold of the plushie he had with him on the couch—which Chat could now see was a doll of him—and clutched it to his chest.

Clearly this boy was a big fan of his.

Chat loved meeting fans. Although he was still down about his father not wanting to spend Christmas with him, after sharing a look with young Ben, he saw he wasn't the only one who could use some cheering up. "Um… Hey there Ben," he said, offering the kid a friendly smile and a small wave. "Marinette and your mommy told me you're not feeling too well." Ben shook his head. "Yeah, that's no fun."

"And it's Christmas," the young boy said glumly as he settled his back against the back of the couch.

"Yeah," Chat said somewhat awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck. For some reason, he was totally blanking on what to say to this poor kid. It's hard encouraging someone to look on the bright side and have a good Christmas when you yourself weren't. But he was trying. Chat's eyes wondered the room, trying to think of what else to say, until they landed on the cake box Marinette had brought in. "But Marinette and I brought you your log cake," Chat said after taking the box from the bluenette and held it out for Ben to see, flashing the boy an extra big smile.

Ben smiled back. "It's daddy's favorite," he said happily. "He and I like to eat it for breakfast on Christmas morning."

"That's cool," Chat replied, glad Ben was cheering up a bit. But his gladness was short lived.

Ben's smile dropped into a sad mope. "He was supposed to be home by now," he said, looking down at the floor in front of the couch.

"But your mom told me he'll be home tomorrow morning so he can watch you open your presents and you can enjoy the log cake together," Chat said optimistically, trying to keep Ben from being upset.

Ben's smile, however, did not come back. He just crushed his Chat Noir doll tighter to his chest. "I miss him," he whimpered, tears rimming on his eye lids. In a matter of seconds, his sad expression turned to bitter frustration. "I just want this day to be over," he huffed.

Hearing the little boy say that made Chat freeze. He himself said that very same thing not long before transforming and fleeing his room earlier that night.

Christmas was supposed to be the most wonderful day of the year, but because he felt so lonely and upset with his father for ignoring him, he just wanted Christmas to be over and done with. There was nothing special about his Christmas, so what was the point?

Adrien might not have had anyone, but Ben was not alone. He could still have a good Christmas. Someone just had to remind him of that.

Chat dropped the over-happy façade he had put on for the boy and walked over to the couch. After placing the log cake box on the coffee table, the feline hero stooped down to one knee right in front of the young lad.

"Listen Ben, I know you wish he was here, and believe me, I know he'd be here with you and your mom right now if he could. And he will, but until then, you need to make the most out of Christmas. Don't waste it feeling bitter about someone you miss. Instead, focus on those you love that you're already surrounded by," Chat said to him tenderly before looking over his shoulder to the boy's mother. Ben's eyes followed his line of sight too. His mother gave him a warm smile. Ben returned the smile, starting to feel a bit better before looking back at Chat as he started to speak again. "Christmas only comes once a year, but if you do it right, the warmth and joy from it will last with you until next year." Ben looked away again, his smile fading, so Chat gently laid a gloved hand on the boy's shoulder, making him look back up at his favorite hero. "Sick or not, your dad would want you to have a good Christmas Eve with your mom. And if you do that, the warmth and joy from tonight will last with you until you see him again."

For a moment, Ben didn't do anything. He didn't smile or say anything. If that didn't lift the boy's Christmas spirit, Chat wasn't sure what else could. But just when his hope started to fade, Ben lunged forward, the Chat doll's arm held tightly clenched in his hand, and threw his short arms around Chat's neck.

Stunned, Chat just froze where he was knelt on the carpeted floor as this little kid hugged him. Adrien wasn't used to being hugged that often. It took a few moments for him to process what was happening and know what to do next. And what he decided to do next was hug him back.

Chat wrapped his arms snuggly around Ben, resting his gloved hands on his back, holding him close, like he imaged Ben's father would his son if he was here.

Hugged him like he wished his own father would if he actually cared to see him at all this Christmas.

"I hope you have a good Christmas too, Chat Noir," Ben muttered into Chat's shoulder as he hugged him tighter.

Chat hugged Ben tighter as well, a happy lump building in the back of his throat as he replied. "Thanks. You too buddy."

A few minutes later, after saying goodbye, Ben and his mom once again thanking them for the log cake, and more wishes of a merry Christmas to one another, Marinette and Chat left.

As Chat walked with Marinette the way they came down the snow-cleared sidewalk, his thoughts were swirling, thinking about Ben. At the same time, he worried about him, but he also knew he would be okay. It was clear Ben missed his father terribly when he went away, but he at least knew he would come back, with open arms just waiting to embrace him. And until he came home, Ben had a loving mother to watch over him. They were a family.

Which was more Adrien could say about his own family. He knew his mom loved him, but she was gone, to somewhere he wasn't sure where or if/when she would even come back. And his father, while he knew cared about him too, was more distant and cold than anything else.

Adrien had no one to spend Christmas with.

Well, that wasn't entirely true.

Glancing to his right, Chat enjoyed the sight of Marinette as she looked up at the snowflakes gracefully falling down on them.

He wasn't the only one who missed family members at Christmas time. But as long as you have someone—just one person you care for and cares for you—you can still have a great Christmas.

Ben had his mom. And Adrien… no … _Chat Noir_ had Marinette.

No matter how short their time together would be that night, he'd take it over being alone.

"So are you ready to take your own advice, kitty?" Marinette said, snapping Chat from his thoughts.

"About what?" he asked.

"Going home to spend Christmas Eve with your dad, despite your mom not being there," she said. She wasn't sure if her masked companion was still upset and the thought of going home still dismayed him. She was very moved by his little speech to Ben, so she thought there was a small chance he was feeling better.

Chat turned his head away from her, eyes down, a bitter scowl coming over his face. "My dad doesn't want to see me," he muttered to himself, but Marinette could still hear him. "He never wants to see me." The two stopped walking and Marinette watched Chat, concerned. Gone was his sadness on the subject, now he was just mad. Marinette at least understood Chat's anger was still directed at his father, not at her for asking. Within a few seconds, Chat turned back to her with a more pleasant expression. "And besides that, I still need to keep my promise to you and not let you walk home by yourself tonight," he said, giving her a kind smile.

"You didn't promise me anything." If she remembered correctly, Chat asked to tag along with her and she allowed him too.

"Well then I'll promise to you now," Chat said with a goofy grin before getting down on one knee in front of the bluenette girl, looking up at her sincerity but with still some good old Chat Noir charm, his left hand on his heart. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I, Chat Noir, swear on my miraculous-" Chat brought his right hand up in front of him and took his left off his heart to touch a finger to his black ring. "to deliver you home as swiftly and safely as I am able this Christmas night," he declared before standing up. "Which reminds me; you have a dinner to get to."

And with that, Chat swept Marinette up into his arms, holding her bridal-style.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Marinette exclaimed in surprise as Chat started a steady run down the sidewalk.

"When you have me as transportation, this is as swift and safe as it gets, Princess," Chat said cheerily, picking up speed. When they reached the end of the street, Chat leapt up the front of a building, to the roofs, jumping and running in the direction of the Boulangerie Patisserie.

* * *

 **There we are.**

 **I can sympathize with young Ben. I've been feeling like crap for days (yesterday and today have been worse. Perfect timing, I know). Feeling like this on Christmas sucks. I've got my medium-sized family to enjoy it with, but I've had to withdraw a bit and it's aggravating.**

 **Still, my Christmas was good. And I hope, no matter what crap any of u guys might have been feeling today (sickness or anything else), u made the most of your Christmas and had a good time.**

 **Happy Holidays everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy, merry, holly, jolly, tidings of good cheer. I'm back with the rest of this story for that time of year!**

 **That's right people, I started working on this story again around mid-November and now it's finish! But, I don't like overwhelming people with multiple updates in the same day, so here is chapter 3 today, and I will post the next one tomorrow, and than another the next. All leading up to the last chapter, which will be posted on Christmas Eve.**

* * *

Marinette held onto Chat as he ran over the rooftops, feeling the cold Parisian winter wind hit her left cheek. Her right cheek, which was smoothed against his leather clad shoulder, was protected. The warmth from his body kept her cheek warm. The rest of his body heat she could feel through the suit as he held her, and she hardly felt the cold.

In the back of her mind, Marinette knew she shouldn't be enjoying the feeling of being held by her partner this much. Her heart belonged to Adrien. Still, she just couldn't ignore how warm Chat was and how safe she felt in his arms as he ran over Paris. And the way he helped Ben feel better about missing his dad was by far one of the sweetest things she had ever seen him do for someone else. It truly melted her heart.

In no time, they arrived at the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Chat leapt down from the roof and landed at their front door, the park behind them.

After Chat put her back down on her own feet, Marinette walked to the door and unlocked it, but she paused before opening it. What was she supposed to say to her partner now? He completed his 'vow' and got her home. Were they supposed to part ways? Marinette looked back at the leather clad hero. He was trying to smile, but it can out sad. She could tell he didn't want to say good night yet, and frankly, neither did she. Not only would she feel bad about leaving him alone while he was still unhappy, but she liked hanging out with him. Whenever she saw him—whether it was when she was Ladybug or Marinette—there was an akuma and they didn't have time for friendly chit-chat.

"Would you like to come in for a minute? Maybe warm up a bit?" she asked and saw him perk up almost right away.

Chat thought on it for a second. He had wanted to go in and stay in her company a little longer, but he didn't want to just invite himself in. But now she was inviting him. "Well, if you insist," he said with a shrug, his smile much more genuine.

Marinette opened the door, Chat followed her in and shut it behind them. Marinette stomped the snow off her boots before taking them off and leaving them by the door. Then she slipped her wool sock cover feet into a pair of pink slippers waiting for her. Chat's feet were also snowy, but he couldn't take his boots off, all he could do was stomp the snow off and wipe them on the door mat as much as he could, so as not to track any into his good friend's home.

As they walked up the stairs to the apartment, Marinette started removing some of her other winter gear; unzipping her coat, unwrapping her scarf, taking off her ear muffs and mittens. When they reached the top and Marinette opened the door, a wave of comforting warmth and the smell of a delicious home cooked meal hit them both.

They could just make out the sight of two figures in the kitchen.

"Maman, Papa, I'm home," Marinette called out as she and Chat walked inside. Chat looked around at all the family pictures and holiday trinkets on the shelves. As well as the other decorations by the door. Everything was so simple but beautiful and homey.

"Marinette! There you are. You're just in time for-" Sabine said as she turned around to greet her daughter only to find herself at a loss for words when she saw who was standing behind said daughter.

Marinette smiled innocently. "And I brought a friend," she said with a shrug. She hoped her parents were okay with bringing him inside without notice.

Upon hearing what his daughter said plus the bizarre and sudden silence from his wife, Tom finally diverted his focus from the cake he was decorating on the counter and raised his head up to look at the living room entrance.

And when he too saw who had entered his home, the large man was also shocked. "Chat Noir?" he uttered, putting his icing bag down before walking around the counter to stand with his wife.

Chat felt a tad awkward just standing there with them staring at him. So he just offered them a friendly smile. "Evening madame, monsieur. Merry Christmas," he finally said, both to greet them properly and to break the silence.

Not three seconds later, huge smiles broke out on both adults faces. "Chat Noir! What an honor it is to have you in our home," Sabine exclaimed loudly, dashing up to him to take one of his hands to hold in both of hers, welcoming him.

"Thank you. It's nice to see you all again," Chat thanked her. The few times he'd met them as a superhero were during akuma attacks, so it was nice getting to meet them properly. He had met them as Adrien once or twice when there wasn't any action, but he had to act like Chat and only him right now.

"He helped bring me home and I thought he could come in for a minute," Marinette explained.

"Yeah. It's pretty cold outside," he added, rubbing his arms a bit after getting his hand back.

"Of course, you are welcome for as long as you like, my boy," Tom proclaimed as he too walked beside the feline hero and placed a hand on his shoulder. "But, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing out on Christmas Eve?" he asked.

"Yes. Your family must be wondering where you are," Sabine added, the two of them puzzled.

Marinette cringed a bit, afraid Chat would get upset from having to talk about his issues at home again.

Chat's smile fell. He still didn't want to even think about going back to his house, being alone in his room, just waiting around for his father to finally stop being selfish and come see him. "My father doesn't know I'm out," he told them vaguely. But from the looks they gave each other, the two parents understood. Chat gave them a small smile. "Marinette was nice enough to let me stay in her company while she completed her delivery, but now that she's home I should be on my way," he said before turning around to head for the door.

Marinette gave her parents a different look. She didn't want him to be alone, and from the reassuring smiles and head nods from them, they agreed.

"Chat, wait!" Marinette said quickly. Chat turned his head back to face her. "You don't have to leave yet."

Chat snapped his whole body back toward them. "I don't?"

Tom smiled, stepping up behind his wife and placing his large hands on her petite shoulders. "Of course not. Didn't I just said you are welcome here for as long as you like?"

"And we have plenty of food. If you'd like, there's a place at our dinner table with your name on it," Sabine said to him, smiling as well.

Chat looked at them all, wide-eyed. They… were inviting him to stay? For dinner? "Really?" he asked, not entirely believing them. They actually wanted to spend Christmas with him?

"Of course. That's what Christmas is all about," Tom told him. Chat smiled. That was true.

"Unless you want to try and go spend it with your father," Marinette asked. As much as she wanted Chat to actually enjoy his Christmas Eve, she also thought he should see his father and sort out whatever issue they had and spend it together. Plus, it might be bad if his father eventually discovered his son wasn't home.

She watched as Chat looked off to the side a bit, thinking along the same lines. After a few seconds, he turned back to the nice family before him. "I will. But first, I could definitely eat," he told them with a bright smile on his face.

Sabine clapped her hands together. "Then come on in, please," she said, ushering him further into the living room.

Marinette ran up stairs to her room to quickly put her winter gear away while Sabine gestured for the feline hero to make himself at home. Chat stepped into the living room, seeing more stunning Christmas decorations and a small but beautifully trimmed tree. In the kitchen, he saw the main counter top with a white table cloth draped over it and covered in a glorious feast that smelled as delicious as it looked.

As he was admiring the sight and unbelievable smell of all the food, Marinette came up beside him and handed him a plate, smiling. Chat smiled back and took the plate. The two young teens and the two parents all took turns around the counter, serving themselves and loading their plates.

Marinette was glad Chat decided to accept her invitation. Chat was a good person and deserved to have a good Christmas.

This wasn't the Christmas he imagined for himself, but it was better than he could have hoped for. Here with Marinette and her family, it was finally starting to feel like Christmas.

* * *

Adrien couldn't remember being this full in his life. Not just full, but satisfied.

He had cleaned his plate, then went back for seconds, then half another plate for thirds. Even if he thought he couldn't eat another bite after all that, he still had to have a slice of pie. His father never let him eat this much in one sitting. Stupid, restrictive model diet.

And he thought the pasties they made and sold in their bakery were good. Their home cooking was even better. The Dupain-Chengs were amazing in the kitchen indeed.

Nino had once told him about eating so much on holidays that he would slip into something called a 'food coma.' It wasn't until that moment did the blonde hero fully understand what he meant.

After his pie, Adrien leaned his head back on the couch and closed his eyes. He desperately wanted to just fall asleep and digest the delicious meal, but he had a nagging feeling that he should be doing something else.

From his spot on the couch, Chat cracked open an eye and spotted Mr. Dupain at the counter, putting all the left-overs into tuber ware. Then when a platter or bowl was empty, he would hand it to Mrs. Cheng at the sink, so she could wash it. When he saw Marinette look over at him, he quickly shut his eye and pretended to be asleep. Then he heard someone, he assumed it was Marinette, coming over to him. A few seconds later, he heard her walk away. Chat cracked his eye open again and saw that is was indeed Marinette that had come over to him, and she had taken his dessert plate from off the coffee table where he left it. He watched as she brought it over to her mother to be washed, then she picked up a rag and started drying the clean dishes on the counter top.

The blonde boy admired their family dinner clean-up routine. He'd never done much cleaning in his life. Things like that were always done for him.

But tonight, things were different. He didn't want things done for him like most days. He wanted to participate. This family had been nice enough to let him into their home, share their food, and offer good company to him when he was lonely. The least he could do was help them clean up.

Without hesitating, Chat stood up and walked to the kitchen. "Can I help?" he asked the three.

Sabine turned from the sink to look at him. "Oh, you don't have too dear. You're our guest," she said to him.

"And as your guest, I'd like to help," Chat smiled. "Just tell me what I can do. Anything."

Sabine shared a look with her daughter. "You could help me dry," Marinette suggested, handing him the dish rag she had been using. "It'll go a whole lot faster if I start putting these dishes away while you keep drying them," she told him, gesturing to the growing stack of clean, wet dishes on the counter next to the sink.

Chat gladly took the rag. "Alright," he nodded before picking up a fancy platter and started drying it off.

Sabine smile, as did her husband when he looked over at them. What a nice boy, they both thought to themselves before going back to work.

"Just don't break anything," Marinette warned the hero before walking away with a stack of plates.

Upon her request, Chat made a face before turning to her. "Is that supposed to be a crack about my destructive powers?" he asked teasingly.

This earned a small chuckle from all three family members.

"Not unless you accidently say _cataclysm_ often," she replied, putting the plates in a lower cabinet on the other side of the room, next to the door.

Chat chuckled too, placing the platter down after it was dry. "I'll have you know, I have never accidently said catacl-" Chat quickly caught himself, covering his mouth with his now free hand. Everyone in the room looked at him with a mix of caution and amusement as the feline hero sheepishly picked up a decorative bowl.

"You be careful with that. It's part of a matching set," Sabine playfully scolded the cat-boy, but it was still a warning. Even if he didn't use his powers, he could still drop it. Although she was positive he wasn't a butter finger.

"Of course, ma'am," Chat immediately replied to her, holding the bowl with the greatest of care as he dried it. He definitely didn't want to upset his kind hosts by breaking something. This inspired him to once again praise the delicious meal they made. "The food was amazing by the way," he said quickly.

Flattered, Sabine grinned. "Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it," she said, although she already knew the cat-boy was beyond grateful and pleased with the meal. He had already complimented the mashed potatoes to death. As well as everything else that was put on his plate.

"I more than enjoyed it," he told her, placing the bowl down. "I'm really _feline_ the Christmas spirit now," he said, making the older woman and her husband chuckle again.

"And hear we go with the cat puns," Marinette said with a roll of her eyes as she came back to the counter for more dry dishes to put away.

"I can do more than cat puns," Chat said to her as she walked away from him again. "How about some Christmas puns?"

The bluenette girl immediately snapped back to him. "No!" she exclaimed.

"Tis the season, purrrincess."

"That was another cat pun," she pointed out to him.

Chat shrugged. "Well, I am a cat on Christmas Eve. So just call me _Sandy Claws_."

As her parents laughed a bit more openly, Marinette groaned before turning back to the cabinet to put the dishes in her arms away.

Now this was fun. He was making his hosts laugh with puns as they worked. Grinning confidently, Chat picked up another dish to dry. "I love your tree by the way. The one back at my house is nice too, really _spruces_ the place up," he said to the two adults, which of course made them laugh again.

"And the rest of your decorations are beautiful too. They look good enough to eat. I would try, but I'm afraid I might get _tinselitis_." Again, it made them laugh hard.

"The food tasted amazing, and smelled just as incredible. If you had invited a snowman to join you, all he'd notice is the smell of carrots."

"Hahahaha!" Tom and Sabine laughed so hard, they were leaning over with tears in their eyes.

"I heard you were funny," Tom uttered, trying to calm down before he spilled something.

With her hands wet, Sabine wiped her eyes with the back of her wrist. The jokes were funny, and she always liked to laugh, but she also appreciated the compliments on everything in his set-ups.

Chat smiled, glad he could amuse them. But he didn't hear any laughter from his classmate. After finishing drying the dish in his hands, Chat looked at her. Then he spotted something on the top of the cabinet she was putting dishes into. Hanging from a string, right next to her head was another pretty decoration; a cute little angel made of fabric. It looked professional but at the same time, homemade.

Slinging the rag over one of his shoulders, Chat decided to walk over to Marinette with the dish instead of leaving it on the counter for her to come over and get. He waited for her to notice him, but she didn't with her back to him as she was squatting down, moving stuff around to make sure there was room for everything in the cabinet. When she finally turned around, she was not expecting to see him right there in front of her.

Still grinning kindly, Chat wordlessly handed her the dish. Marinette quickly got over being startled and took the dish, thanked him, then went right back to leaning down to put it away.

Chat picked that moment to reach out to the pretty angel decoration, carefully unhooking it from where it hung among the shelves. Like he had thought, it was made of fabric but also had a puffiness to it. It had a front and back designed, stuffed with cotton, then sewn together.

The angel had black hair that was slightly blue (much like the girl before him) and it was in two short pigtails that framed both sides of her face with two small red ribbons wrapped around them, wings that actually looked like layers of feathers (but he knew they weren't, otherwise he'd be sneezing), a sparkly golden halo, and a white gown. Her hands were together in front of her, like she was praying. For a face, all she had was a simple smile and two closed eyes with cute lashes, with a slight dust of pink blush on her cheeks.

Adrien thought it was the most adorable Christmas decoration he had ever seen.

"This is beautiful. Marinette, did you sew this?" he asked, holding it tenderly in his hand.

Marinette looked up and saw what he was holding. "Yes, I did," she answered. She had made that just last year.

He wasn't surprised. His friend was so talented, plus it couldn't be a coincidence the angel looked just like her.

"I knew it. You're so good at sewing, Marinette. Christmas trees on the other hand, are always _dropping their needles_ ," he said, hoping to actually get a laugh out of her. Unfortunately, all he heard was her parent's laughter from behind him.

Marinette closed the cabinet and stood back up to her full height to look at him. "Okay Chat, please stop," she pleaded, slightly annoyed. Dang. She was almost as stubborn as Ladybug. She couldn't stand his puns either.

"Why? Would you rather this be a _Silent Night_?" he tried again, still determined to make her laugh tonight. But sadly, no dice again. Her parents kept laughing though.

Marinette groaned again. "Would you rather I beat the figgie pudding out of you?" she said, smacking one of her fists into her palm.

It wasn't until after she said it that she realized that might have been a little too aggressive of a response, even if she was sure he knew she was just joking. Still, the way she just playfully threatened him and teased him was too much like she did when she was with him as Ladybug. Maybe Chat might see though the familiarity with him she was illustrating and figured out she could be his partner.

But the leather-clad feline didn't seem to notice as he smiled at her tease, which also included a Christmas element. It wasn't exactly a pun but close enough. "No need for violence, princess," he assured her. "Peace on earth, and good will toward _meow_ -en."

Marinette rolled her eyes again but let a small smile onto her lips. Not so much from his humor, but just relief that he didn't suspect anything like she thought. Then she took the angel decoration from his hands.

The sound of chortling snapped the two from there exchange, drawing their attention to the two parents still in the kitchen area. They were looking right at them, smiling while covering their giggles from behind their hands.

"Guys, please stop laughing. You're encouraging him," Marinette told them. She was fine if they enjoyed Chat's jokes but that didn't mean she wanted him to continue. She had her own sanity to think about too after all.

"That's not what we're laughing about at the moment, sweetheart," Sabine said, looking back and forth between them. Marinette raised a brow, not sure what else they would be giggling about. Chat looked back at her and shrugged, not sure either.

Tom chuckled at their confused expressions. "Look up," he uttered.

The two young people looked up above them and saw something they didn't notice at all during any part of the evening.

Marinette froze.

A mistletoe.

How did they miss that? She didn't remember hanging that up on the ceiling in front of the shelves. It definitely wasn't there when she came home earlier.

"You know what that means, sweetheart," Tom added. Marinette glanced back at her dad and saw his give her a puckered-lips face.

"I-I… Papa!" she stuttered. Her dad wasn't any help. "Mom!"

"Marinette, it's just a little kiss under the mistletoe. It won't kill you," Sabine tried to pacify her.

As much as she knew her mother was right, Marinette still wasn't calmed. Her eyes went back up to the little plant with white berries and a red ribbon, then back to the leather-clad boy before her. Chat looked surprised too, but not as startled as she felt.

"But… I can't-" she stuttered again, a blush creeping its way onto her cheeks.

This was her partner. Chat was her friend. She had already kissed him once, but that was to break him of an akuma's influence. Chat was a great friend and she liked him a lot, but Adrien was the one she loved. Then again, she just knew if he was the one under the mistletoe with her instead, she'd be even more of a stuttering, nervous mess. Plus, she had hoped her next kiss would mean something, not just be something she had to do because of circumstances.

Chat might not know it, but he would be kissing Ladybug. That's what he's always wanted. He might not know it, but she will. Would it make things weird for her the next time she sees him as her superhero self?

Chat stared at his classmate as she was lost in thought. He assumed Marinette's nervousness was from the idea of smoothing such a well-known celebrity, a superhero of Paris. He didn't think this for his own vanity, he just knew it was a fact that people got fluttered and a little crazy around famous people. He thought it was sort of cute, seeing Marinette so bashful.

Still, she was starting to look almost like she was upset. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable or pressured about kissing him. He would be fine if she didn't want to. He wouldn't be offended. Or maybe she thought _he_ was the one who didn't want to be kissed by _her_ , and that offended her?

"I can," he said quickly, giving her a kind smile when she finally looked back at him. "I've always wanted to kiss someone under the mistletoe." Technically, he had been kissed under a mistletoe before. Once or twice a few years back on the cheek by his mother while they hung decorations together. Then there was the time Chloe tried trapping him under one at a Christmas party few years ago. She got him under, but fortunately, he was able to turn his head at the last second so she only got his cheek. So yeah, never a real kiss.

If he were ever lucky enough, he'd wish for a kiss from his beloved Ladybug—mistletoe or none—but he certainly won't object to a kiss from his dear friend Marinette.

While Chloe was his oldest friend, she wasn't the kind of friend he was comfortable sharing anything more than a simple peck on the cheek with. However, he had no reservations about showing affection like that to Marinette.

This was sort of like that day their class was filming that movie and they needed someone else to stand in for Mylene's part during the kiss scene. While he felt unsettled when Chloe tried to do it, he was totally fine when they tried the scene again with Marinette in the role. If it wasn't for Chloe's rude interruption, he would have done it, gladly.

He was prepared to be professional about that kiss, but now they were under the mistletoe, with no other audience then the girl's parents. It wasn't imperative that they do it, but could because it was a nice way to show affection between friends during the holidays.

At least, he considered them friends—not just as himself, but as Chat Noir.

Marinette was kindhearted, humble, and respectful. Not to mention very pretty. She wasn't pushy and wouldn't take anything for granted. There was just something… special about her. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but after the night he just spent with her; she comforted him, helped him, showed him how to really enjoy Christmas, he felt this overwhelming desire to smother her with affection.

He _really_ wanted to kiss her. Even if it would just be this one time. So he was hoping she'd let him.

As Chat gave her that all too familiar flirty look, her brain switched right back to being annoyed with him. Giving him a dead-pan look, she recalled the ornament in her hand. "Here, kiss the angel," she said, holding the little doll up in front of his face.

Chat stared at the adorable plush close to his face for a minute, then smiled. "While the angel is beautiful…" Chat said before lowering the fabric doll from his face with a hand. "I'd rather kiss _this_ angel," he said to the awesome girl before him. The blush returned to Marinette's cheeks with a vengeance. She knew her partner was a flirt and she wasn't usually affected by it so greatly, but something felt different this time. He wasn't being entirely annoying, now he seemed more charming. His flirting sounded more sincere and less like jokes. She had already seen firsthand this evening that her partner was more than just a clown. When she went silent again, Chat knew she needed some real reassurance. "Marinette," he told her, gentle seriousness in his voice as his hand came up to caress her shoulder. "If you honestly don't want to, just say so and I'll step away," he said to her. She might not be open to an actual kiss from the superhero, but he would be fine with a simple cheek kiss from her. Or he could kiss her cheek.

Marinette looked up at him, taking in his sincerity. She didn't think he would want to kiss her. She wasn't Ladybug—at the moment. He knew that, but he didn't mind. He liked her, and that was enough. She liked him too, and that was enough for her.

Just because they were both in love with different people, didn't mean they couldn't give a little Christmas affection. It was just a little mistletoe kiss.

Sighing, Marinette finally looked back up at his face. "Well…" she paused before letting a small grin appear on her face. "it is Christmas," she said with a shrug.

Chat grinned back. Marinette really was the sweetest person he knew. It meant a lot to him that she considered them close enough to share a holiday smooch; as friends of course.

Even so slowly, Marinette started to lean closer in, raising herself up to reach his level. Chat did the same, lowering his head. Tom and Sabine watched attentively, anxiously anticipating the adorable scene before them between their beloved daughter and the delightfully charming superhero about to share a tender, Christmas moment.

Their eyes fluttered shut and their lips started to pucker…

 _BUHZZZZZZZ!_

The sudden noise and vibrations from Marinette's back pocket startled the two apart. The bluenette girl groaned under her breath, annoyed more than ever. Chat was annoyed too, but more disappointed the moment was ruined before it officially began.

"Aghh… sorry, that's my phone," Marinette apologized as she reached into her back pocket. "It's Alya," she said after looking at the screen. "just give me a second," she asked hesitantly. Her best female friend probably just wanted to wish her a Merry Christmas again.

Chat simply smiled and nodded his head understandably. Even if the moment was ruined, maybe he could trap her under the mistletoe again after she came back and make a new one.

Second times the charm.

Marinette smiled back, glad he wasn't mad, before dashing to the front door and stepping into the hall to answer her phone. If Alya knew she was holiday hosting Ladybug's partner in heroing, she'd go ballistic and insist on coming over to interview him or something. It was Christmas, so her reporter pal should stay at home with her large family, so she wasn't even going to tell her so she wouldn't be tempted. She'd tell her eventually, just not tonight.

When the door closed behind his sweet bluenette friend, Chat turned back to her two parents.

"One of you hung that mistletoe up while we were eating, didn't you," he told them, a knowing grin on his face.

Sabine simply grinned. "Don't know what you're talking about," she said, playing dumb, before making herself busy with the dishes while Tom nonchalantly started whistling the 'O Christmas Tree' melody, avoiding eye contact.

Chat chuckled to himself. Marinette was so lucky to have two fun and caring parents.

As Sabine placed another clean dish on the counter, Chat decided to continue drying while he waited for his dear friend to come back in. The feline hero was halfway though drying the first dish he picked up when he heard the door open and close.

"Marinette?" he heard Sabine say, but she sounded concerned. Chat whipped his head towards their front door and saw Marinette standing there; her head tilted down, arms at her side, the rest of her body tense. Sabine quickly dried her hands and rushed over to her daughter. The worried mother gently grabbed her daughter's arms. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked.

When Marinette finally raised her head up, Chat could make out mistiness in her big blue eyes and a slight tremble in her bottom lip.

Chat immediately but carefully put the dish and rag down before running over to stand behind Sabine, along with Tom. They all looked at her, waiting anxiously for her to speak and tell them what had made her so upset.

"It's Adrien…" Marinette choked out. "…he's missing."

* * *

 **Some bits of the original Christmas episode are going to be in this.**

 **Also, forgot to mention a little fact. I mentioned that the words written on the yule log cake box in the 1st chapter were 'Joyeuses fetes' which translates to 'Happy Holidays' in French.**

 **Hope u all r getting excited for Christmas in 4 days!**

 **See u all tomorrow with the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

In the Dupain-Cheng's living room, Chat Noir stared at his three gracious hosts with wide eyes, frozen in his leather, steel-toed boots.

Apparently, his father had finally chosen to go see him in his room and as soon as he saw he wasn't there, he sounded the alarm. His bodyguard was driving around, looking for him while Nathalie stayed in the house, making calls to everyone he knew, asking if he was with them or knew where he was.

She had called Nino, then Nino spread the word to Alya, who of course told her best friend. As word of their dear friend's disappearance spread to the rest of their classmates, everyone was taking to the streets to help look for him too. So, of course, the Dupain-Chengs were as well.

Marinette ran upstairs to once again retrieve her winter gear. Tom and Sabine collected their coats and gear as well. All while Chat stayed in the living room, having a mini-meltdown.

What was he gonna do?!

His father found out he snuck out behind his back. He was in _so_ much trouble. And now he, Nathalie, his bodyguard, and all his friends thought he was kidnapped or something! They must all be worried sick. Adrien felt terrible for making them feel that way. All because he left his house in an angry tantrum and decided to stay with Marinette and her family to humbly indulge in her beautiful holiday festivities all night.

But that wasn't their fault. They were just being kind and comforting to a person in need. If anything, it was his own fault for not thinking someone would eventually find out he left and should have returned home sooner. But he didn't want to because his father was basically ignoring him and not spending Christmas with him like family was supposed to. So, was it really his father's fault?

Chat shook his head a few times. It didn't matter who's fault it was or what would have been better for him to have done instead. The damage was already done. All he could do now was make it right.

But he couldn't just sneak back into his bedroom through his window. That only worked when nobody knew he was gone.

He couldn't go home as Chat Noir. He had to go back as Adrien.

He had to detransform, let everyone see he was okay, then go home though the front door.

Decision made, Chat calmed himself as the Dupain-Changs came back into the living room, their winter clothes on and ready to head out to find… well _him_.

"Do you think we should bring anything?" Sabine asked the group.

Her question reminded Adrien of something important. Just before he transformed and hopped out his window earlier that evening, he was only wearing his usual indoor clothes. "Uh…maybe something warm," Chat suggested, making them all look at him funny. "If Adrien's been out for hours, he's probably cold. So he might need an extra layer," he said somewhat nervously, hoping they took him advise.

He had every intention of letting the Dupain-Chengs find him after he detransformed, then let them bring him home. If he had to go home as himself, he certainly couldn't walk home as he was dressed out of his suit. He'd freeze. So he wanted them to be prepared when they 'found' him.

Sabine thought about the feline boy's suggestion for a moment. She thought it was unlikely anyone would just leave their house without bundling up properly on a night like this one, but then again, "Better safe than sorry," she said before going to the closet and pulled out a warm looking dark pink blanket.

Chat sighed in relief, glad he wouldn't be freezing as they walked. Plus, he knew if they had nothing to give him to keep him warm, one of them would definitely offer them their own coat. Then they would freeze, and he didn't want that. So it was better they just bring something extra for him. That blanket would do.

With everyone sit to go, the four of them headed out the front door, down the stairs, then out onto the snowy sidewalk.

"Are you gonna come with us?" Marinette asked Chat Noir.

"I think I can cover more ground if I search from the rooftops," he replied. He had to let them find him, but first, he had to leave them so he could detransform. Preferably somewhere they are sure to chance upon him. Marinette nodded in understanding but her gaze drifted downward, her arms crossed, holding herself. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm just… I'm worried about him," she said, raising her head to look at him. He could see her eyes misting over again. "I know his life at home can be difficult sometimes, but, I just thought if he wanted to get away from his house because he was lonely, why didn't he go to Nino or even Chloe. Just, anyone of his friends," she uttered. Hearing her voice like that—practically a sob—broke Adrien's heart. They were both so happy and enjoying the evening just minutes ago. "If he had shown up on my doorstep upset and in need of a friend, I would have taken him in without a second thought." Chat almost laughed. She did do that for him; except she didn't know it was him and he hadn't just shown up on her doorstep. "But nobody knows where he is, so I can only assume he's out there somewhere, all by himself; lost, angry, cold, sad, and alone," as she listed off her fears of what her dear friend could be doing or feeling, the mist in her eyes turned into an actual tear, which slid down her cheek. "He could be akumatized for all we know!"

Chat couldn't take it anymore. Without thinking twice, the feline hero reached forward and pulled the bluenette girl to himself, wrapping his arms around her. Marinette sobbed a bit, burying her face in his chest.

He did this. He upset her. Her and everyone else who cared and was worried about him. He was so despite for a good Christmas experience, he became careless of everything else. He dares say, it was almost selfish.

This is the thanks he gives Marinette? For taking him in, letting him cry on her shoulder, feeding him, and showing him nothing but good, honest Christmas hospitality when he needed someone?

Marinette _really_ cared about him. Not just him as Chat Noir, but as Adrien too. She cared for not just his well-being, but his happiness. And now he had worried her and made her sad.

In an effort to sooth her, Chat started to gently rub her back. "It'll be okay," he told her. After a minute, he could hear her calm down and she pulled back from him, just enough to look at his face. "We'll find him and he'll be fine," he promised, whipping the last tear from her cheek. That was a promise he knew he could keep. Marinette smiled, feeling optimistic again. Chat smiled back. "Well, I should get going," he said after they reluctantly ending the embrace.

"Wait," Marinette stopped him quickly before he could move more than two steps away. "In case I don't see you again anytime soon," she said as she reached into one of her front coat pockets. She then pulled out the fabric angel ornament from earlier. "Merry Christmas," she smiled, offering it out to him.

Chat gently took it in his hands. He looked down at it, admiring its well-crafted beauty. "You're-you're giving me this?" he asked, not sure if he believed this was his to keep.

"I was going to give it to you later while my parents and I were exchanging presents," she explained somewhat bashfully. "I noticed you really liked it and… I didn't want you to feel left out." Chat finally raised his gaze back up to her. "I mean, everyone deserves a gift on Christmas," she said sincerely, a beautiful twinkle in her eye and an adorable little smile on her lips.

Chat was at a loss for words. She was giving him a present? She had already given him so much tonight.

Chat smiled, getting a bit misty eyed himself. "I love it," he told her. He admired it when he first saw it in the living room, and he felt honored she was letting him keep it. "Thank you so much." Marinette mentally sighed with relief. She was glad he was happy with the last-minute gift. It might have been a rushed gift, but it sure didn't feel like it to him. It was a beautiful and thoughtful gift. She knew how much he liked it and knew he would want it. Why wouldn't she let him have it? She could always make another one if she chose. "Oh, that reminds me," Chat said, remembering something as he too dug in his suit pocket for something. Then he pulled out the handkerchief she gave him earlier. "I thought you might want this back."

"Thanks," Marinette said as she took it and stuffed it in her coat pocket. This was her favorite handkerchief, but she would have been fine letting Chat hold onto it if neither of them had remembered he still had it. She hadn't planned on asking for it back, but if he wanted to give it back to her, that was fine too.

"Marinette!" The two young adults turned at the sound of Sabine hollering from the front of the bakery where she stood with her husband, waiting for their daughter to come over.

"You go on with them. I'll head that way," Chat told her, then pointed in the opposite direction they were gonna be walking in.

Marinette nodded. "Good luck," she said to him before starting to walk down the sidewalk.

"You'll find him Marinette. I know you will," he said confidently, making her stop and turn back to him for a second. Chat smiled, gave her a friendly salute, then dashed down the street and jumped up the side of a building.

Marinette smiled as she watched him disappear onto the rooftops. When he was out of sight, she turned around and started walking down the sidewalk with her parents in the opposite direction.

* * *

Instead of going in the opposite direction from the rooftops, Chat circled around and came to a roof on the street the Dupain-Chengs were walking down. When he had a visual on them, he stayed there, slowing following them while he contemplated when and how to show himself to them.

As much as he wanted to just detransform and let them see him; the sooner he did, the sooner they and everyone else could go home and continue their Christmas festivities without worrying about him, he couldn't. It would look suspicious since the Dupain-Chengs just saw him, so he thought it would be best to just let a little more time pass.

After about half an hour of tailing them, he thought about how they should find him.

He could turn a corner and they could see him walking in the opposite direction on the same sidewalk. No, he was supposed to have been out for a while. So if he had been walking around all night, he'd need to sit down eventually.

Chat looked ahead of the street and saw a curve that only went right. The feline boy quickly patrolled ahead and surveyed the area. A little way down the street from the turn was a bench.

Perfect.

They can walk down the road, turn the corner, and he will be right there on that bench, sitting all by his cold, lonesome self.

Chat glance back at the Dupain-Chengs, making double sure they were still in route. Then he ran across the buildings, around the corner, and jumped down to the sidewalk next to the bench. Even luckier for him, no one else was around.

"Okay Plagg, claws in." Chat's transformation fell in a beam of green light from his feet to the top of his head. Plagg flew out of his ring, revealing Adrien in his everyday sneakers, jeans, t-shirt, and short-sleeved white over shirt. "Ah! Holy cats, it's cold!" Adrien hollered, holding his arms to himself in an effort to warm them. His suit protected him from a majority of the chilly winter air, but he couldn't keep wearing it for his plan to work. Too bad he didn't think to throw on at least a coat before transforming and leaving his room.

"Yeah, no kidding," Plagg grumbled, shivering a little himself. "You sure they'll believe you've been out in this weather for…what, three hours without a coat?" he told his holder. Adrien thought for a moment.

Has it really been only three hours since he left his room? Well, time flys when you're having fun.

"I'm sure they will. If I've been walking around the city all night, that was sure to generate some heat in my body," he replied.

"Whatever," Plagg shrugged. After swiping some of the snow off the bench, Adrien sat down and pulled the angel ornament out of his pocket. It astounded him how a simple design could capture the beauty of the one who made it. It looked just like Marinette. The only thing he wished she had included were her big blue eyes. Plagg floated over his shoulder. "That was a very sweet gift. You wouldn't happen to have a little something-something for your dear old kwami, would you?" the ancient black cat asked sweetly. Just because his holder hadn't used his special power, didn't mean he wasn't hungry and needed a little refuel.

Adrien grinned and reached back into his pocket for something he swiped from the Dupain-Cheng's table before they left; a piece of their homemade cheese bread.

Plagg happily took the delicious smelling morsel and started chowing down. "Eat up buddy. Sorry they didn't have any camembert."

Plagg swallowed. "I've got loads of that at home. This cheese bread is sublime," he gushed before taking another big bite.

Adrien just shook his head with a grin. He felt bad Plagg had to keep him transformed the whole evening, but was glad he could still enjoy the Dupain-Cheng's cooking now. But he was still cautious that they would have company any second.

"Well just hurry up. Marinette and her parents are coming this way soon," he said, leaning forward, trying to look further down the street.

"Adrien," Plagg said in a sincere voice, which made his boy turn back to his kwami. Plagg offered him a smile. "I'm glad you had a fun Christmas."

Adrien smiled back. "I did. Thanks Plagg." A few seconds later, the two started to hear the sound of snow crunching under feet and voices talking. "I think they're coming. Plagg, you gotta hide," the blonde model told his kwami while opening his overshirt for him to fly in.

Plagg popped the last of the cheese bread in his mouth and flew down to him, but paused. "You might wanna hide _her_ too. Remember, Pigtails just gave that to Chat Noir, not Adrien," he said, gesturing to the little angel ornament still in his hand.

"Right," he muttered before placing that carefully in his over shirt pocket, and there was just enough room for Plagg too.

As he heard the voices and footfalls in the snow getting closer, Adrien made himself look like he had been out there for hours, alone and cold. He sat there, holding his arms, hunched over a bit, and his head down.

That was exactly how Marinette saw him when she and her parents rounded the corner.

"Adrien?" she muttered to herself when her eyes landed on the bench a few yards away. She wasn't sure if it was really him. What were the chances they would be the ones to happen upon him on the streets? The bluenette squinted her eyes, then they quickly widened in realization. It was him. "Adrien!" exclaimed before running over to him, her parents right behind her.

Adrien's head shot up and turned to see the three wonderful people he just spent the evening with running over to him.

"Marinette?" he said, looking between his classmate and her parents as they came up to him. He had to pretend to be surprised to see them.

Adrien stood up from the bench, and the next thing he knew, he was almost tackled down in a hug from the bluenette girl. "Y-you're okay!" she sobbed with joy as she held him tight, burying her face in his shoulder. Once he was sure he wasn't gonna fall over, Adrien smiled, embracing her back. After a minute, Marinette snapped back to her senses and pulled away from him enough to look at him. "You are okay, right?" she asked hesitantly. She had to be sure.

"Yes, I'm fine. Little freezing, but I'm fine," Adrien told her. Reluctantly, he had to withdraw his arms from around her to hold his cold arms again.

"Oh dear. It's a good thing we brought this," Sabine said. The kind woman took the blanket she had draped over her arm, unfolded it, and swung it over the young man's chilly shoulders.

Adrien sighed, feeling the coziness of the cloth. Did Marinette make this too? "Thanks. That's much better," he thanked them. Seeing their concerned expressions directed towards him, he remembered he was supposed to be oblivious to what was going on. "Uh, what are you all doing out here?" he asked.

"Everyone's looking for you," Marinette said, still a little teary-eyed. "Your dad went up to your room to give you your Christmas present but you were gone, so Nathalie called Nino, then Nino called Alya, and Alya called me, but nobody knew where you were. They, their families, and everyone else in the class is out looking for you," she explained, her voice getting more choked up with every word. Adrien watched as her hands clenched into fists at her sides. "W-why didn't you tell any of us? If you were feeling lonely, why didn't you go to one of our houses?" Marinette felt sort of guilty that she was practically yelling at her crush—and he was most likely in no mood to be yelled at—but she was just so scared for him. And she didn't understand why he didn't seek any of his friends for comfort. Wasn't he their friend? "Have you been out on this bench all night? Why don't you have a coat?"

Her frustrated questions that kept firing from her mouth made Adrien feel even worse than he already did. And he knew he deserved it. Marinette had every right to ask these questions. As much as he didn't want her to be upset, she had every right to be.

He just stood there, frozen for a second. Nobody else spoke as they waited for him to respond. "I…I'm-I'm sorry," he finally uttered out. "I didn't mean to upset you. Or ruin your Christmas." Adrien tightened his grip on the blanket around him and hung his head, ashamed of his carelessness and selfishness costing her family and the families of his other friends their Christmas Eve.

Tom stepped up and gently placed a large but comforting hand on Adrien's left shoulder, making the boy look up at the bigger man. "You didn't ruin anything, son. We were just worried something bad happened to you," he told him, offering him a kind-mustache smiled.

"We were all very concerned when Marinette told us one of her friends was missing," Sabine added, stepping in closer up on his right.

Adrien smiled back, sniffled, and quickly whipped at his wet eyes before any tears could fall. "Still, I'm sorry I worried you all," he apologized again. He still felt bad, but it meant a lot to him that they said that.

"But Adrien," Marinette chimed in again, making the blonde model look at her again. "Why didn't you go to one of us?" He could have gone to Nino's house. His family would have welcomed him in, fed him, kept him warm, and when Nathalie called them, he could have told her he was fine and with them so this whole hunt wouldn't have started. She would have done that too if he had come to her house. Why did he choose to stay out in the snow, all alone and without telling anyone? Did he forget his phone too? Or did he forget that he could go to any one of them when he needed them?

She needed to know. Why?

Adrien knew he couldn't just tell her he didn't spend the evening all alone and he _did_ indeed go to a friend. A great friend. An amazing friend. Well, he didn't exactly _go to_ her. He was running around the city angry and then she found him by chance before kindly taking him in.

The green-eyed boy sighed, before rubbing the back of his neck with his blanket covered hand. "I guess I was just so angry that my father wouldn't spend Christmas with me that I couldn't be around anyone else until I calmed down," he admitted. That wasn't a total lie. Right after leaving his room, while he was running around the city rooftops, he passed by several of his friend's homes and watched them having holiday fun with their families—for just a few seconds each. And each time, he thought about detransforming and knocking on their door, but he was so mad, he didn't think it was a good idea for them to see him like that. He was worried about spoiling their fun with his sour attitude. He just needed a little time to blow off some steam before trying to be around anyone—even his friends. Well, not too much steam. Lucky Marinette found him before he took it too far. "I'm so sorry. I should have at least texted you or Nino that I was okay." Truth be told, he did have his phone on him, but he couldn't use it while he was transformed. Plus, he didn't even think to use it because he was having too much fun at the Dupain-Cheng's house.

"But you're not okay," Marinette blurted out defiantly. Adrien looked at her with a raised brow. "Your upset, and cold, and alone," she said, still teary eyed.

Adrien just smiled. Marinette was so good at reading others. But she wasn't entirely correct. "Actually, I'm not so upset anymore. And…" he said calmly before taking one of her mitten-covered hands in his. Marinette looked down at their joined hands for a second before looking back up at him. "I'm not alone anymore either."

Marinette's cheeks went redder than holly berries—and it wasn't from the cold. Her heart speed up so much she could hear it pounding in her ears. Adrien was holding her hand! And he was the one to reach for it first!

She was so focused on trying to keep her cool, she didn't even notice his cheeks had started turning a bit pink too. Adrien wasn't embarrassed or anything. He didn't feel awkward about holding her hand. This was Marinette. His most kind, considerate, amazing, awesome friend. Adrien never thought he could feel this way. There was just something about her that made him feel a tiny bit… flustered.

Adrien noticed the redness in her cheeks, but he didn't think about why. All he could focus on was how cute she looked this way.

Just like back at her house when they were standing under the mistletoe and were about too—

"Well, we should get you home now, son," Tom said, bringing them both back to reality.

Both teens glanced back at the kind, big man standing with his wife before looking back at each other, smiling.

Adrien sighed again, accepting his fate with determination. "Yeah. I think I'm ready to go home," he said, straightening his shoulders and holding his head high.

He did feel better. He cleared his head, let his anger pass, shed a few tears, and still had a fun Christmas with someone dear.

He was ready to go home. But he was still dreading facing his father when he got there.

* * *

 **Another chapter. And another tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

As they walked, Marinette got on the phone with Alya, letting her know that she and her parents found Adrien, safe and sound, and that they were in route to bringing him back to the mansion.

With that knowledge, after they hung up, Alya spread the word to everyone else.

Marinette was relieved they found Adrien so quickly. She had been planning on leaving the house with her parents, then walk with them for a little while before suggesting they split up so she could go off on her own, then she'd be alone to transform.

Chat had the right idea. Like him, she could cover more ground faster and more thoroughly with her powers. But, luckily, she was able to find him without needing them. It surprised her that she would be that lucky as herself and not as Ladybug.

While they walked, Adrien's eyes kept drifting down to the sweet girl beside him. Her hands were in her pockets and her eyes were on the powdery layer of snow on the sidewalk in front of them before she stepped on it with her boots.

Suddenly, she turned her head to look at him. Adrien wasn't sure why, but he bashfully averted his gaze by turning his head forward.

"Um… Adrien?" Marinette said out of nowhere. Adrien fixed his eyes back on her as hers looked up to meet his gaze.

"Yeah."

Marinette's gaze broke from his again as her hands came out of her pockets and started ringing themselves together nervously. "I just wanted to let you know…I mean, if you ever feel upset and don't want to be at home, you're welcome at my house." Silently proud of herself for hardly stuttering, Marinette turned back to see his reaction. She never wanted something like this to happen again; him out on the street all by himself and nobody knows where he is. She wanted Adrien to understand that if he ever decided to sneak out of his house again and needed a place to go, her door was always open.

Adrien looked at her, bewildered, before his lips turned up in a smile. "Really?"

"Of course, dear," Sabine said, directing their attentions to Adrien's left, where she and her husband walked side by side. "Any friend of Marinette's is welcome in our home at any time." Her smile was warm and motherly, a kind of smile Adrien missed seeing. Tom's was just as warm and accepting too; a fatherly grin Adrien also had not seen in quite some time.

"Thank you," Adrien said graciously to both adults. "Thank you so much." Adrien couldn't thank them enough. They had already invited Chat Noir into their home, and now they were inviting Adrien in too. The blonde model turned his gaze back to his classmate. "And, trust me, Marinette. If I could have done tonight differently, I would have gone straight to your house," he told her. If he could have that wish, he'd turn back the clock and, after transforming and leaving his lonely bedroom, he'd go straight to the Boulangerie Patisserie, detransform, then knock on their door. If he was early enough, he probably could have gotten there before Marinette would have left to deliver Mrs. Roussel yule log cake too.

Marinette smile and nodded in understanding. "Maybe next time," she said before her expression changed from cheery to panicked. "I MEAN—not that there will be a next time! Not like this. I'm sure this won't happen again next Christmas, nor do I hope you feel this way ever again, I just mean if you do ever-!"

The bluenette's nervous ramblings were cut off by a gentle fingertip to her lips, making them instantly zip shut. Her tracks in the snow stopped, as did her parents and the boy beside her.

Adrien grinned with a light shake of his head. He knew Marinette got embarrassed when she tripped over her words, but he still found it funny. Not in a 'laughing-at-her' sort of way, but in a charming way that made him think highly of her character.

Her lips felt soft under the pad of his index finger. The thought brought the blush back to his cheeks a bit, remembering he almost kissed those lips just earlier that evening.

Adrien lowered his finger. "I get it, Marinette. And again, thank you," he said to her tenderly.

Marinette nervously smiled back and the group resumed their walking. After only a few steps, Adrien reached a hand out from under his blanket and grasped the mitten-covered hand of his dear friend.

Marinette almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand grab hers, because she knew it could only be the hand of one person. Her eyes darted up to his face—on reflex—and he was already looking at her, still smiling. Then his gaze went back to the street before them, but his grip on her hand stayed just as firm. Heart still racing and a bit light-headed, her hand relaxed and gripped his back.

* * *

After a few more minutes of walking, the Agreste mansion was finally in sight. To Adrien's surprise, all his classmates—plus a few of their family members, were all standing just outside the gates. At the sight of him, everyone erupted in cheers and sighs in relief at seeing for themselves that their dear friend and classmate was indeed alright.

Even if they were all glad that he was okay, Adrien still felt bad for making them think something bad had happened to him.

People lined both sides of the mansion's front gate. Adrien stopped to greet them and apologize for scaring them, the Dupain-Chengs still behind him.

"Brother!" Nino exclaimed as he ran up to his best friend, wrapped him in a warm embrace. Adrien hugged him back. "Don't scare us like that ever again, man," the DJ told him sternly after pulling away.

"I'm sorry, Nino. I won't," Adrien replied honestly.

"You better hope not," Alya warned the blonde boy from beside her boyfriend. Her scolding pout quickly turned to a happy grin as she too hugged him.

Adrien finally let go from their hug and moved further down the line.

"So, you weren't kidnapped?" Max asked him.

"Umm…no. I wasn't."

"See Kim, I told you there was only a 23.7185% chance he could have been kidnapped from his own room," the young genius said to his athletic friend. And most of that was only likely if there was an akuma after him that night. But there wasn't.

"My bad," Kim said as he rubbed the back of his neck, a little embarrassed he made such an assumption. "Glad to see you're okay, dude." Kim offered out his fist, which Adrien happily bumped with his own.

"Adrikins!" cried the unmistakable but not always welcome voice of Chloe. Adrien had barely any time to react as his childhood friend collided with him in a suffocating hug. "I was so worried! I almost had daddy call on the entire Paris police force for a city-wide search," she babbled on worriedly, still only holding his shoulders.

"Thanks Chloe, that was very thoughtful of you," he said to her politely, offering her a smile. She smiled back, glad to see him.

"Adrien," another unmistakable voice said. Everyone in the vicinity fell quiet. Adrien turned his head to the gate a few feet in front of him and saw his father, flacked by Nathalie and the Gorilla. Nathalie tapped her tablet and the gates opened just enough. Chloe removed her hands from his shoulders and stepped back. Dread once again filled Adrien's stomach as he saw his father's cold eyes burning onto him. With the Dupain-Chengs still behind him, Adrien walked the rest of the distance up to the gate. Up to his father.

When he finally reached the man, he stood in front of him, his head down a bit. It took a few seconds until the boy mustered up the courage to finally look up at the tall, intimidating figure before him. "Hello father," he uttered, forcing his eyes to stay on the older man as he spoke.

Gabriel's cold stare soon turned slightly softer as he looked upon his son's form.

He was unharmed and in one piece.

Gabriel brought a hand up from behind him and placed it on his son's shoulder. Adrien's eyes flickered from the hand, then back to his face. Then a small smile came to the older man's lips.

Mr. Agreste's gaze rose up to behind his son to see the family of three that had walked there with him. "Thank you for finding my son," he said to them a little too formally.

Tom put his hand on his wife's shoulder, then his other hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Of course, sir," he said to the other man respectfully.

"Come, Adrien. Let's get you inside," Gabriel said, ushering Adrien to walk with him towards the front door of the mansion.

As the two Agrestes plus their two staff turned and took a few steps away, Adrien looked over his shoulder. First, his gaze fell on everyone still on the other side of the gate, then to the Dupain-Cheng family. Marinette gave him a small—somewhat sad—smile before starting to turn around and walk back though the gate with her parents.

No. Adrien thought. This wasn't a proper goodbye.

"Wait!" Adrien shouted, ducking from his father's hand and dashed back toward the gate, letting the blanket fall from his shoulders. Marinette and her parents stopped at his exclamation and turned back to him, just in time for him to smack right into Marinette, wrapping his arms around her. Shocked as she was, the bluenette quickly eased into the hug and returned the embrace. After a minute, Adrien pulled away. "Merry Christmas, Marinette," he whispered to her, holding her at arm's length with a warm smile on his face.

"M-Merry Christmas, Adrien," she said back with her own warm smile. Just like earlier that night when they were by the Hotel de Ville together.

Adrien quickly turned his attention to the rest of the people at the front of his house still looking the them. "Thanks everyone. And Merry Christmas!" he hollered joyfully to them all.

"Merry Christmas, Adrien!" they all hollered back in a defining cheer.

* * *

Adrien sat on the couch in his room. Beside him, sat his father. Gabriel was finally able to give his son his present. It was a new jacket and a few shirts—all Gabriel brand, of course—but Adrien liked them all the same.

"Adrien, you understand I can't have you disappearing like that. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you," Gabriel told his son, despair all over his face.

Adrien did understand, but also needed his father to see why he did what he did. He refused to acknowledge his son wasn't happy, so he had to tell him.

"I know you're hurting father, but I was hurting too. And it only hurt more that you didn't want to see me," he admitted. He had never really told his father much about how he was feeling, but he knew it wasn't okay to not do that anymore. If and when he could, it would hopefully be better for his emotionally well-being and for his father's peace of mind.

Gabriel simply nodded. "I understand. I'm sorry, son."

Adrien looked back at his father, who was offering him a small smile. "I'm sorry too," he replied, offering a small smile back.

"Well, you're probably exhausted. You should get some rest," Gabriel said before standing up from the couch and started walking away. "Good night, Adrien," he said, looking over his shoulder as he approached the door.

"Good night, father," Adrien said, a bit reluctant. And with that, his father left the room.

When the coast was clear, Plagg flew out of his holder's shirt. "Christmas camembert time?" he asked anxiously.

"Knock yourself out." With his holder's say so, Plagg dove for his cheese cabinet, fazing right threw the door.

As he listened to his little friend's muffled but vigorous eating sounds, Adrien leaned his head back on his couch and sighed. Once again, his father cut their little chat short and swept their heart-to-heart feelings under the rug. He was sort of hoping his father would have talked to him a bit more, but he was at least glad he got to tell him how he felt and they both apologized. Still, he wished he'd just talk to him and let him talk, and for more than just a couple minutes. On another hand, Adrien did indeed feel rather physically and emotionally drained from the day, so maybe getting too into that tonight wasn't a good idea anyway.

But he knew if not tonight, then sometime soon. Hopefully.

So he wasn't going to let himself be mad or sad about it anymore tonight. Not after everything else that had happened to him. He was grateful for all of that.

After a minute, Adrien got up from his couch, put his new clothes in his closet, then flopped down on his bed. While he was staring up at the ceiling, he spotted something out of his peripheral version. He turned his head and saw something sitting on the corner of his bed; the mystery gift wrapped in pink paper the Gorilla handed him earlier. He completely forgot about it.

Adrien quickly sat up on his bed, cross-legged, and reached for the gift. He ripped the paper open and beheld what he uncovered with awe. It was a red Santa hat, with a snowflake pattern along the main body of it, a nice thick fluffy trim, and, along with the fluffy ball at the tip of the hat, there were three smaller fluffy balls dangling from thick red strings from the main one.

He smiled, looking down at the gift. It was like no Santa hat he had ever seen. It was unique and beautifully made.

Adrien raised it up a bit higher and something fell out of it, landing in his lap. It was a card. Curious to know who this amazing present was from, Adrien put the hat down and opened the red envelope and pulled out the card.

 _Merry Christmas, signed Marinette_

 _Marinette._

Marinette.

Adrien let out a breathy laugh as he read the name on the card again and again.

Of course. Who else but Marinette could make something as remarkable as this?

It amazed Adrien that he had been sitting with this wonderful gift earlier but was too upset to open it as soon as he got it, which is exactly what he should have done. Maybe if he had, that really would have inspired him to leave his house and go straight to her house to see her. He still would have been feeling blue, so he would have gone to thank her and to seek comfort from a friend, just not as Chat Noir, but as Adrien. Well, he still would have turned into Chat just to sneak out and get there in good time, but he would have detransformed and then knocked on their door as himself. And he would have brought a coat, maybe some gloves too.

Adrien felt in his shirt pocket and pulled out the little fabric angel she gave him before he left her as Chat. He looked at both the gifts—one in each hand. Both beautifully crafted by the same awesome person.

Marinette had given him a wonderful gift as Chat and another as Adrien. And it wasn't just the angel or the hat. She showed him concern, gave him comfort, and made him see that he was loved when he felt alone.

Mrs. Roussel was right. Marinette was _indeed_ an angel.

The only other human being he could think of to rival such benevolence was Ladybug herself. That was what made him love his lady so much. She was amazing, kind, generous, talented, brave, and humble on top of it all. And so was his princess.

The Santa hat, Marinette most likely made it specifically for Adrien. The angel on the other hand, she made awhile back and simply let Chat have it when she saw how much he liked it and wanted to give him a gift. But that didn't make it any less thoughtful or generous. Both gifts were great and very dear to him.

Just as Marinette was very dear to him.

So dear to him that even though she wasn't his Bugaboo, he still was more than glad to stand under the—

Adrien's eyes widened as an idea hit him like a snowball to the face. A crazy idea. A little gift for his princess that he knew she would at least appreciate.

Quietly as he could, Adrien hopped off his bed, opened his door and snuck down the stairs to the foyer. There, by the bottom of the stairs, next to the Christmas tree, sat the box of decorations he had ditched earlier. Adrien knelt down by the box and started looking through it. There were still a few decorations still left in it that he had not yet hung up before abandoning the decorating. So he knew what he was looking for must still be in it somewhere.

When he finally spotted it, a big smile returned to his face.

Maybe Chat Noir had one more visit to his princess in him this Christmas night.

* * *

 **It's Christmas Eve Eve people, which means only 1 chapter to go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merry Christmas Eve!**

 **And so, I present the last chapter of the story.**

* * *

Cozy up in her room, Marinette was snug in her pajamas, reading a book on her chaise, with a fuzzy blanket over her legs.

Tikki was fast asleep in her little bed that Marinette had made for her, having gone a wee bit overboard on the Christmas cookies and needed to sleep them off.

Instead of exchanging presents when she got home with her parents, they were all too exhausted. So they decided to just do presents in the morning after getting some shut-eye.

Marinette, on the other hand, wanted to stay up just a bit later. She was tired, but she had a book she had been reading for sometime now and wanted to continue reading it while she had some time to herself, which was rare for her these days.

Even if she was too tired to do a little reading before bed, she would have fallen asleep with a smile on her face. She not only got her Christmas present delivered to Adrien—with a signed card—she was able to help her partner and make his Christmas merry.

The scare she received from hearing that her crush had gone missing wasn't exactly welcome, and she doubts his father made any effort to spend the holiday with him even after he went home, but she hoped her gift to him helped cheer him at least a little. He might not have opened it before sneaking out. Hopefully he opened it afterwards and felt better.

He at least looked happy when she was saying goodbye to him in front of his house.

And then there was Chat Noir. She definitely didn't see herself running into him during her delivery; and so furious he was ready to beat a Christmas tree like a piñata then burst into tears.

Sharing her family with Chat for Christmas had been more fun than she would have imagined. He was a very gracious guest, and after he calmed from being angry and sad about his family issues that drove him away from his own home, he was still his charming, fun-loving, and slightly annoying self. And really, she wouldn't want him any other way.

No matter how much his personality could bug her, if it meant he was happy, then she'd take it over him being upset and miserable.

Both Chat and Adrien deserve to be happy. Everybody deserves to be happy, especially on Christmas. So she was glad she could make them both happy tonight.

 _THUMP!_

Marinette almost jumped when she heard a clatter from above her.

For a brief moment, she thought it could be Santa Clause—she swore she faintly heard the jingle of a bell. But she went back to startled when she thought it could also be an akuma. An akumatized Santa? Maybe a man dressed as Santa was treated badly and got akumatized! There was no way Hawkmoth could akumatized the real Santa… could he?

Feeling suspicious, Marinette marked her place in her book and stood up. She grabbed the wool-knitted shawl she had over the back of her chaise and wrapped it around her shoulders before climbing up to her loft bed.

Carefully and slowly, the bluenette opened her sky light and poked her head up and out. Other then the thin layer of snow on everything, there was nothing different or suspicious to be found.

Watching from atop the chimney behind her, a figure dressed in black leather grinned. After letting his prey look around for a few seconds, he finally pounced. Using his staff, he vaulted down, landing gracefully on the balcony floor, right in front of his princess's head.

"Gahhh!" Marinette shrieked, although she tried to keep it controlled, as to not alarm her parents or neighbors.

There in front of her hatch, Chat Noir squatted down to be closer to her level, resting his weight on his staff, held vertically in front of him.

"Crazy cat, you scared me!" Marinette scolded him, holding a hand over her heart.

"Sorry. I just thought this was the better option than going down the chimney." His apology was sincere but his so-called 'explanation' was a joke. " _When out on her balcony there arose such a chatter, she sprang from her chaise to see what was the matter_ ," he recited poetically.

Marinette quickly got over her little fright and rolled her eyes. " _A feline in black, with silver baton,_ _I knew in a moment it must be Chaton_ ," she recited back, smirking.

This made Chat chuckle. "Ooo, good one princess," he said. Marinette was so clever.

Marinette tugged on her shawl, holding it a bit tighter to her body. Only her head and shoulders were out though her sky-light, and despite her shoulders being covered, she was still pretty chilly. "What are you doing back here? You heard that Adrien was found and returned home safely, right?" she said to him.

"Yes, I heard," Chat said as he knelt down in the snow in front of her hatch and retracted his baton before placing it on his lower back. "I'm actually here to see you," he said sort of nervously, giving the back of his neck a quick rub. "I have something for you."

"What? Like a present?"

"Sort of. It's actually something I owe you."

"Chat, you don't owe me anything. It was my pleasure to have you over," she told him sincerely.

This made Chat smile again. "While that's great to hear, princess, this is something I should have given to you earlier."

Marinette smiled, more touched than glad. If Chat wanted to give her a present, who was she to refuse? So she shrugged. "Okay." Marinette gave him a quick once-over but saw he had nothing on him. "What is it?" she asked curiously.

Chat chuckled again, biting his lip. "Look up," he said, gesturing with his eyes to above her head.

Still confused, Marinette turned her head upwards.

The little tree she had growing in a pot up on her balcony ledge to her left had a long branch that hung right over her hatch door, and attached to the end of that branch, right over her head, was a mistletoe.

A strong sense of déjà vu came over the bluenette. She found herself frozen in her fuzzy socks.

"Is that…" she uttered. "Where did you-?" she tried to speak again but this time, her words stopped when she felt a gentle set of fingers take a hold of her chin and tilt her head back downward.

Chat looked at her tenderly, holding her chin. "Only if you want to, princess. I'd also gladly accept one on the cheek if you would prefer," he said.

As he removed his hand from her chin, Marinette looked at him. "You came back just for this?" As puzzled as she was, she was even more touched than before. He came all the way back there just to try and get her under the mistletoe again? He didn't have to, he just wanted to. For her.

"You wouldn't accept a real gift from me. At least let me give you this?" Marinette slightly nodded. He wasn't wrong. Chat didn't like that they got interrupted the first time—and it was all because everyone thought Adrien was missing—so he had no intention of just letting it go. If this was the only gift he could give her, then he wanted her to have it. Plus, he wanted to be the one to give it to her. Chat leaned down a little closer to her face, putting one hand on the frame of the hatch to support him. "Everyone deserves a gift on Christmas, right?" he whispered kindly.

This brought the smile back to Marinette's adorable face, hearing him repeat what she had told him earlier when she gave him the angel.

Marinette reached a hand out and placed it on his that rested on the meal frame between them.

"Right," she whispered as she stretched her neck up.

Chat leaned in closer still as both their eyes fluttered shut. This time, there was no disrupting sound to divert them, and no nosy parents watching them. Their lips met together, gentle and tender.

Surprising the both of them, it didn't last as quick as a mistletoe smooch was usually meant to.

It was no quick peak. Neither found they wanted to pull away so soon. Marinette released her hold on her shawl and raised her other hand to cup Chat's cheek. Chat titled his head, pressing his lips a bit more firmly to hers.

Chat couldn't believe it. Marinette's lips were so soft and sweet, so spectacular he didn't want to pull away. But what he really couldn't believe was that Marinette wasn't pulling away either.

Marinette thought briefly before that it would feel awkward kissing her partner, but amazingly, she didn't feel any of that. All she felt was warmth and joy.

And… love.

She knew Chat loved her, but only when she was Ladybug. But maybe he could feel something for her too. Marinette, that is. And that didn't feel awkward either.

Finally, the lack of air got to the both of them and their lips separated. But they didn't pull away. Their faces remained only an inch apart and Marinette's hand remained on his cheek. Chat gazed at her. This remarkable girl who saved his Christmas.

"Merry Christmas, Kitty," she whispered and Chat's eyes fluttered shut again as he leaned into her touch.

When he opened them again, they were met with the same familiar beautiful bluebell eyes, and he whispered, "Merry Christmas, Angel."

Marinette giggled. "Angel? I thought I was Princess."

"You are. But from now on, at Christmas time, you are my Angel."

Chat reached for the shawl over her shoulders and pulled it snug around her before pulling her up to sit with him on her snow-covered balcony floor. Despite the snow under the seat of her pajama pants, Marinette hardly noticed as she threw her arms around her Christmas kitty.

Yeah, maybe Chat was more than just her goofy partner—definitely not her sidekick. Her heart still belonged to Adrien, but sitting with Chat, his arms wrapped around her, didn't feel wrong at all.

Marinette was his friend, but she was special. He didn't feel the same way about her as he did about his other friends—other female friends. It was sort of… stronger, for lack of a better word. She would do anything for him or anyone else. And he would do the same for her.

At Christmas time, and every other day of the year, she was always a savior. She was his savior, and she didn't need superpowers to be. While Adrien still loved Ladybug with all his heart, there was somehow a piece for the girl in his arms as well.

That was his gift to her.

Marinette was grateful for the mistletoe, for reminding her to be affectionate to someone like her kitty, who needed it more than she would have known.

Chat was just grateful to have his angel beside him.

* * *

 **I know, much sorter chapter, but that's it. So glad I finally finished this this year like I promised myself I would. It was fun to write. And so glad u guys liked it.**

 **I took two lines from 'The Night Before Christmas' and they are in _italics_.**

 **Thanks for reading (and being patient since last Christmas), please favorite, follow, and review.**

 **Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays to u all!**


End file.
